


Pink Flowers

by Buttros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th Year, Blaise has a really good bone structure, Draco is very clever, F/F, Fem!Harry, Harry miscalculates her feelings, Yule Ball, fem!Draco, they are girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttros/pseuds/Buttros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a very complicated plan. And it involves taking Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball as her date. It may also involve kissing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Flowers

Draco Malfoy had beautiful blond (almost white) hair that curled a bit when it reached her waist. She had ivory skin and silvery blue eyes, which were often cat shaped because of her eyeliner. The word that came to mind when Harry tried to describe her was ‘angelic’ which was just infuriating. Draco Malfoy was too annoying to be so beautiful. 

''For the well-being of the rest of the class I must ask you _not_ to put your bat’s eye in your potion that way, Potter'' Malfoy had sneared that morning in their potions class ''You need to smash it first. Even someone as stupid as a Gryffindor could have worked this out'' 

''Will you ever stop being such an arsehole?'' Harry said, too busy making a mess of everything on her cauldron to properly look at the girl, and successfully landing herself a detention with Snape. 

''Miss Malfoy, since you are so eager to assist your fellow class mates perhaps you would like to stay after class with Miss Potter and clean everything'' Snape snarled and raised an eyebrow when it looked like Draco would talk back to him.

''Professor, I hav-''

Harry started to protest, but she suddenly couldn’t seem to form words. I took her two seconds to realize that she was under the ‘silence’ spell. She looked around and saw Draco pointing her wand at her discretely.

''Do you have something to say to me, Miss Potter?'' Snape asked, turning around. 

Harry took a deep breath and shook her head. When the bell rang, indicatingthe ending of the class, Harry just remained seated awaiting her punishment. Malfoy got up to retrieve the cleaning items.

''You could, in the future, read the instructions'' Draco mumbled when she came back, putting away all of Harry’s gear with a flick of her wand. 

''I have a lot of difficulty with potions, okay?'' Harry murmured, taking hold of the sponge to clean away the green goo that covered her desk. The stuff, however, seemed to be impregnated in the wood, because no matter how much Harry scrubbed, the thing didn’t leave. 

''Here'' Draco sighed, clasping Harry’s wrist in her hand and pulling it away from its job gently ''The potion that we were making has an acid primary formula, so you clean it with ‘limae’''

And her voice was so soft, her face so open as she did all the work for Harry, that Harry kind of just stared at her for the entire hour.

Harry Potter wasn’t _envious_ of Draco’s beauty. She knew that she was beautiful too – brown skin, long bushy curly hair and green eyes, _thank you very much_ -, so this was not a crisis of self-esteem. The reason why she spent 70% of her time thinking about Draco Malfoy was, undoubtedly, because she was cursed. Why else would Harriet be constantly ogling Draco wherever she went, or have her heart beating faster whenever the girl walked past her? 

Hermione Granger, Harry’s best friend and possibly the most unhelpful person ever, said that there is ‘‘no such thing’’, and that Harry is ‘‘being ridiculous’’, and that Harry ‘‘knows exactly what is going on’’. Ron, on the other hand, was more supportive. 

''That sounds like something she would do'' Ron assumed his thinking pose, resting his chin between his thumb and his index finger, and said one day in the common room ''So that you can a make a complete fool of yourself, no doubt'' 

Hermione rolled her eyes and left, mumbling something about a closet and how Harry couldn’t seem to figure her way out of it. Ron and Harry stayed and plotted their revenge. 

''You know, the Yule Ball is coming'' Harry said. She was sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace, her hair pulled back in a ponytail ''I should invite her to go with me'' 

Ron smiled, catching on. Their minds worked really well together. 

''That’s exactly what she is expecting you to do, since she put this curse on you, _but_ (!) she doesn’t know that we know'' He smiled at his brilliancy and Harry followed suit. 

''Ho ho ho she must think she is so clever. But I guess the tables have turned, haven’t they?'' Harry smirked, crossing her arms.

''You guys are idiots'' Came the voice of a very annoyed Neville Longbottom from the other side of the room. 

So these are the circumstances which led to an overly perfumed Harry Potter making her way to the quiddich locker rooms with a mission: inviting Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball. All of the slytherin players were already coming out, tired after a hard practice, and Harry made her way inside without casting them a glance. 

Draco was putting on her high heels ( _really, who wears high heels every day?_ ), so she was sitting on a bench, one leg over the other, leaning down. Her beautiful hair was cascading around her. _More on the subject, who looks this good after quiddich practice?_ Harry thought. 

Zabini noticed her before Draco did and raised his eyebrows. His skin was darker than Harry’s. His eyes were light brow, his hair shaved, and he had ‘a very nice bone structure’.

''Zabini has a _very_ nice bone structure'' Hermione had said one day, gazing dreamily at the slytherin table. 

Harry and Ron had looked behind them to find Blaise talking quietly about something to a disinterested Draco. 

''If you say so''They had said at the same time, frowning and sharing a look of confusion. 

Back to the present, Harry cleared her throat, making her presence known. Draco raised her eyes and her mouth ( _so beautiful_ ) opened in surprise. Harry adjusted her scarf, suddenly feeling very hot.

''Hm. Hello'' She said eloquently and cleared her throat again ''I was wondering if I could speak with you alone, Malfoy'' 

Blaise took his clothes and backpack with him, sharing a look of confusion with Malfoy on his way out. 

''Listen wh-''

''I was wondering-''

They started talking at the same time and stopped talking at the same time as well. Draco raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, gesturing with one for Harry to continue. 

''Um'' Harry started, placing her fringe behind her ear as an unconscious act of jitters ''I know that this isn’t conventional…''

Harry was interrupted by very rude butterflies on her stomach. She placed one hand there, annoyed, and kept going.

''But I was wondering'' She cleared her throat and took a deep breath ''Ifyouwouldliketogotheyulleballwithmeifyoudontitsokayilljustgoalone''

Draco blinked a couple of times, frowning, ''Are you having a stroke?'' 

Harry hid her face behind her hands, whispering _fuck_ , before trying again:

''Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?'' She said, already sounding like she was going to get a ‘no’. _Which was insane because it was all going according to plan_ , a small part of Harry’s brain that wasn’t terrified of rejection supplied, _she has to say yes_. 

Draco’s eyes went comically wide. Her jaw dropped. She looked like _she_ was having a stroke, which would have been funny to Harry if she _herself_ wasn’t having a stroke. _Okay, ether Draco is a very good actor or she actually didn’t plan to humiliate you at all_ , Harry’s reasonable side said. It sounded vaguely like Hermione. 

''Oh Merlin'' Harry said. Slapping her forehead ''I’m an idiot'' 

She ran out of the locker room, bumping into a very nice bone structure – whose owner looked shocked to his core – and tried to control her emotions long enough to reach the gryffindor common room. 

''I might have miscalculated my feelings'' Harry said, lying down on the sofa. Hermione had placed a wet cloth on her forehead and eyes and was combing her friend’s hair.

She just sighed, ''I’ll take care of damage control'' and stopped her ministrations to do just that.

''I can see it, too. Us. Dancing. We would look really nice together'' Harry whispered, placing a hand over her heart. 

''But did Draco actually _say_ no?'' Ginny asked from somewhere on Harry’s left. 

''No, but why would she want to go with me if not to humiliate me?'' Harry murmured.

''Harry’s got a good point'' Ron said, not really helping with the pain on Harry’s chest. 

''Ronald, shut up'' Ginny moved closer ''Harry, don’t you think that you should have given Draco some time to process things? It’s a lot to take in''

''Have you _seen_ her? She is probably getting invitations all the time. Fleur probably asked her before me'' Harry suddenly felt nauseous ''Oh Merlin, I don’t wanna see them dancing together'' 

''Harry, I’m sure that there are other girls who would want to go with you'' Neville, bless him, eagerly said.

Harry sat up, hugging her knees to her chest and looking at her friends for guidance.

''I never really… I mean…'' 

That was the night that Harry was made aware of the closet she was in, and promptly got out of it.  
_____ *_____  
There had been several other incidents in which Harry desperately gaped at Draco in the past few months. Every single one of these episodes included: (1) a blushing Harry, (2) a Draco being rude yet soft, (3) enough material to make Harry day-dream for hours. 

To illustrate this, two examples are fitting. 

The first happened a day after Harry’s name was chosen by the goblet of fire. Harry got up in the middle of the night and grabbed her invisibility cloak, walking around the castle to summon sleep – which seemed to have taken a vacation from Harry’s life. 

''You do know that I didn’t ask for this, right?'' Harry had said to Ron just the night before in the common room ''These things just… happen… to me. I don’t want… eternal glory. I just wanna be…''

Ron had got up from his chair, walking towards his room.

''Piss off'' He had cursed. 

Harry made her way to her favorite spot – the astrology tower – and sat on the parapet, her cloak coming around her to shield her body from the cold wind.

''Hermione?'' Harry had asked that same night, lying on her bed ''Do you believe me?'' 

There had been a long pause, so long so that Harry thought that her friend was sleeping. But eventually she did whisper ''Of course I do''

And now Harry found herself trying to make sense of everything that had happened and continued to happen to her. 

'' _Fucking_ Salazar'' Someone exclaimed, making Harry jump a bit.

She turned around to find Draco Malfoy looking at her, terrified. 

''You’re a head'' She whispered.

Harry frowned, swinging one of her legs to the other side of the parapet to look at Draco properly.

''What? No I’m not'' She looked down at herself and remembered her invisibility cloak ''Oh. Yeah. I guess I am'' 

Draco came closer and traced Harry’s arm with one of her hands ''How did _you_ get an invisibility cloak?'' She almost asked herself that, in awe.

''It was my father’s'' Harry supplied. Draco’s hand rested on Harry’s knee.

''Aren’t _you_ special?'' Draco said sarcastically, which was enough to infuriate a very sleep deprived Harry Potter.

''Yes, isn’t Harry fucking Potter the luckiest girl in the whole _fucking_ world? She’s so famous! I bet she is constantly seeking dangerous situations to prove to people that she is the greatest witch that ever lived. I bet that when she was one year old _she_ challenged Voldemort into a duel'' Harry swung her leg back to its original position, turning her back to Draco.

Draco was in silence – probably in shock – but eventually said ''Someone is in a bad mood''

Harry sighed, biting her lip ''Sorry. I should have taken it out on you like that'' 

Draco laughed, coming beside Harry and resting her forearms of the parapet ''No, you absolutely should have, actually'' She was looking at the forest, but turned her head to Harry as she said ''It’s good to get the stuff that bothers you out of your chest sometimes and _your floating head is freaking me out why don’t you just use a warming spell for Merlin’s sake?_ ''

Harry giggled, tucking her chin on her chest ''I didn’t bring my wand''

Draco sighed as if her life was too hard to bear and drew out hers. She wordlessly swung it around Harry’s body, which was suddenly way too warm to feel comfortable. 

''Merlin, calm down. I’m wearing, like, fifteen layers of clothing here'' 

They giggled into the night.

The second incident involved the same astronomy tower, but it was set at much appropriated hours. 

''Okay'' Draco removed her cloak and tie, wearing only a top which Harry wasn’t very sure was within the rules of garment ''I’m gonna teach you some spells which may come in handy during these _super_ dangerous three tasks that you are going to go through'' 

Harry took a deep breath, imagining what she wants written on her tombstone. She drew out her wand.

''The first one is a compass that works as a sort of detector'' She raised her left hand to the front of her body, her palm up, and pointed her wand to its center. Suddenly blue lines appeared, forming a 3D map of the astronomy tower. There were golden little dots that, Harry deduced, represented everyone inside of the lines. 

''Oh, that looks so cool'' Harry smiled, excited ''What’s the spell?'' 

Draco looked up, blinking a few times, ''There is no spell. Just point your wand to your hand and… imagine it''

Harry sighed ''Malfoy. I don’t know how to do wordless magic'' 

''Potter, you do. Just trust me. Even a first year could do this''

''Don’t just… _urgh_ '' Harry growled ''You can’t just say that! Not everyone is gifted like that''

''It’s not about being gifted, Potter'' Draco murmured in her condescending tone ''If you would pay attention to what I’m saying for half a second-''

''Why must you always make me feel so stupid?'' Harry yelled, finally facing Draco, who gaped at her, speechless. 

She looked at her wand, biting her lip. She seemed to have reached some conclusion, because she placed the wand on the floor and slowly walked towards Harry. The girl remained frozen, half curious half apprehensive, and stared into Malfoy’s eyes. Draco frowned, determined, and whispered ''Close your eyes''

Harry took a deep breath before complying.

Draco’s fingertips grazed Harry’s, then slowly made their way up the girl’s arms. ''Everyone feels magic differently''She murmured. Her breath smelt of earl grey and mint and it made Harry’s stomach flutter ''But it’s usually a tingling sensation, running down the middle of your upper arm...'' She put her thumbs there ''...down to your fingertips'' She ran her thumbs down to illustrate. 

Harry’s upper body shivered at this, but, despite her mortification, her eyes remained closed. Draco placed her left hand under Harry’s right one, extending their fingers.

''I want you to imagine a flower. Just the flower, no stalk. And I want you to imagine it between our hands. Can you do that for me?'' Harry nodded ''Good. I want you to imagine five petals, shaped like a gout; pink. The core small and yellow''

Harry did, not really understanding the point of this exercise since she didn’t have her wand with her. Draco repeated the movement that she described before, tracing a path on Harry’s right arm from the middle of her upper arm to her fingertips, though this time she did it with her right arm. Her left hand remained palm to palm to Harry’s. 

''Harry'' There was a smile on Draco’s voice ''Open your eyes''

Draco Malfoy’s entire face should be illegal, especially when it was so soft and proud.

''Look at my hand''

Harry did. There was a flower there, the same one that Draco asked Harry to imagine. 

''See what your magic can do?'' 

Harry’s eyes went wide. She looked from the flower to Draco’s face over and over again. ''You don’t expect me to believe that _I_ did this'' But her voice was small and hopeful.

'' _I_ didn’t do it'' Draco smiled. Harry took the flower in her hands, amazed.

'' _I_ did it? Wandless magic?''

''A wizard is so much more than their wand, and you are a _very_ powerful witch, Harry. The first time I tried this, I had to keep imagining it for over 15 minutes before I got it. You only took three. You’re a natural''

_Really_ , Harry mused, _Draco Malfoy should be illegal._

On the months that followed Harry would always conjure a pink flower to keep by her beside before she slept, and she would always think of Draco.

________**_________

In the next few days that followed the ‘‘Locker Room Disaster’’ Harry used her father’s map to try and find new inventive ways to avoid Draco Malfoy at all costs. It almost looked like she _wanted_ to bump into Harry, which was absurd! Why would Draco want to relive that horrible moment?

''Maybe because she is a Malfoy'' Ron, unhelpfully, supplied ''And a slytherin''

''You’re probably right'' Harry said, nodding and frowning.

''You guys are idiots'' Neville said, yet again, and Hermione just rolled her eyes in agreement. 

It wasn’t until exactly a week after the ‘‘Locker Room Disaster’’ that Draco just approached the gryffindor table. She was wearing the school uniform (skirt, high socks, long coat, green tie), her hair has in a half-up ponytail and her fringe separated in the middle, behind her ears. 

''Potter'' She started, frowning ''I’ll see you at eight at the foot of the stairs?''

Harry just gaped at Draco, not really understanding. 

''So we can come in together?''

Harry remained frozen. Draco gritted her teeth.

''To the Ball?''

Harry’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

Draco bit her lip, nervously, and crossed her arms around herself, ''So you _were_ joking. Good. Glad we cleared that out'' She turned to leave.

''No!'' Harry jumped up. People around her suddenly became silent ''I wasn’t. Joking, that is. I _really_ want to go with you'' 

Draco licked her lips and blinked a few times. She lowered her arms to her sides and made her hands into fists, ''Okay them'' Her voice was soft, though ''I’ll… hm… I’ll see you there, then'' 

Harry nodded, smiling. Draco returned the smile and walked towards a smirking Zabini and a shocked Pansy Parkinson. 

To say that the school took the news of this new couple with shock is an understatement. Harry was stopped by people and their concerned beliefs more than once, and refuted the idea that Harry was under the works of a love potion or had gone insane – or both. 

''It is highly unlikely that Harry is under the influence of a love potion because, other than the fact that Draco Malfoy had no opportunity to poison her, I also gave Harry an antidote several months ago when she started having frequent dreams with Draco, which continue to this day'' Hermione said one day to a group of fourth years. 

''You can’t just give me potions without my consent!'' Harry sputtered.

''Oh relax, I do it all the time'' She said, as if that made it okay. 

''Wait, you’ve been dreaming of her?'' Ginny said, placing both her hands over her heart. 

''It actually took you _months_ to figure out that you liked her?'' Neville said, bemused. 

''Have you been poisoning _me_ too?'' Ronny asked Hermione.

'' _URGH_ – Harry shouted, walking away from all of them. 

The stress of trying to figure out how to open the egg that she won from the first task had reached new peaks, and Harry found herself more the twice lying face down on the floor of their room, questioning her existence.

Finally the day of the Ball arrived. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all assembled on their room to get ready, which meant an entire afternoon of getting their nails and hair done. Hermione gave Harry a special shampoo to make her hair extra curly and extra bushy and Harry might have cried a bit. Ginny styled it into a half half-up sort of thing, and Harry continued to cry. She eventually had to stop so they could apply make-up. 

Harry’s dress was silk and simple; emerald green ‘to bring out her eyes’, as Molly had said. At seven forty five all of them went down to the end of the main stairs to wait for their respective dates. 

Neville came down with them, so Ginny was the first of them to go. Victor Krum and Hermione, as they were making their way to the inside of the ballroom, were pulled aside by Professor McGonagall. Harry was curious, but she was made aware of someone’s presence when they cleared their throat. 

Draco Malfoy was, simply put, the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. She too was wearing silk, but her dress had intricate details on her chest. It was white and absolutely stunning.

''Are you _really_ an angel?'' Harry thought aloud.

Draco bit her lip, looking down, placing her hands behind her back ''Do you really mean that?'' 

Harry smiled, turning her head to the side, ''I do'' 

''You look really good too'' She murmured, blushing (Harry’s heart skipped a beat). She offered her arm ''Shall we?'' 

Harry smiled from ear to ear and took her date’s (!) arm, letting herself be led to the Ballroom. 

''Miss Potter'' Professor McGonagall’s voice stopped them right before the entrance ''The four victors need to wait over there for further instructions'' 

Then she seemed to notice that the girls were arm to arm, because she took a step back and blinked.

''So… you two are going together, then?'' She asked.

Harry smiled and removed her arm from Draco’s so she could enlace their fingers together. ''Yep'' 

Professor McGonagall hummed and nodded, smiling softly. 

''Very well''

When all the victors and their dates arrived, Professor McGonagall finally conveyed what that was all about.

''It is traditional that the three victors – in this case four – opened the night with a dance''

''Oh no'' Harry and Draco moaned at the same time.

''Oh, and we are about to start. Form a line, all of you'' Professor McGonagall she proceeded to put all the pairs in a line, Harry and Draco coming last. 

''Please lead me'' Harry moaned at Draco’s ear.

The girl laughed. She seemed a bit nervous but mostly amused. ''Of course'', she said. 

Heads were turned. Lives were changed forever. But all Harry could think about was the girl that she had on her arms (and, later on, how much her feet hurt. But Draco transfigured her shoes into flip-flops, so it was okay). They waltzed, they jumped and they slow danced. Draco kissed Harry on the cheek and Harry kissed her on the nose. 

''Can I ask you something?'' Draco asked when they finally managed to find some peace and quiet out in the snow. They were holding hands and being kept warm by wandless magic. Harry nodded and Draco continued ''Why did you ask me to go be your date?'' 

Harry smiled. She pulled Draco to one of the carriages, pushed her against it and placed one of her hands beside Draco’s head.

''I have been experiencing strange things these past months'' Harry said in an ominous tone. Draco played along.

''Strange?'' She feigned concern ''Such as?''

''Butterflies''

''Butterflies?''

Harry nodded, very serious, ''In my stomach. Also a tingly sensation whenever you touched me. And my heart would beat faster'' She took Draco’s hand and placed her fingers on the pulse point of her neck ''Like this'' 

''Strange indeed'' Draco shook her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling. 

''There were also dreams''

''Dreams?'' Draco was shocked ''Of the fevered kind?''

''Just so'' Harry nodded ''Always of you. Drowning me in pink flowers'' 

Draco giggled at that, ''I’ve been dreaming of you too, you know. Well. Day-dreaming''

''Oh?'' Harry moved a bit closer.

''About these'' She raised her fingers from Harry’s neck to her lips. It was safe to say that Harry heart would probably stop from exhaustion. 

''And what did you do with them?'' Harry whispered.

And Draco leant forward. The tip of her nose was cold as it grazed upon Harry’s cheek, but her lips were very warm against Harry’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Drarry fic (in which they are boys, though).  
> Find me on tumblr!! http://not-really-my-area.tumblr.com/


End file.
